


（金光瑶×你）离鸟投林02嫡庶（补档）

by chuanduanqiancao



Series: （金光瑶×你）离鸟投林 [2]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuanduanqiancao/pseuds/chuanduanqiancao
Summary: 金光瑶×温晓魔道乙女同人狗血雷向02嫡庶（重要补档）





	（金光瑶×你）离鸟投林02嫡庶（补档）

湿软的舌灵巧地扫过口内嫩肉，舔舐完整个口腔过后金光瑶复又卷起吸吮，搅拧戳逗着对方的舌叶。攻势激烈，温晓很快乱了方寸，遏止不住的低喘细吟混着一两丝晶缕从口中溢出。  
  
  
金光瑶整个人挤了过来，见温晓已无法躲避，一只手停留在她脑后，带着鼓励和安慰的意味抚摸着。指尖偶然穿过那乌黑的发丛，梳理的节奏不紧不慢，最后划过女子嫩滑的后颈，怀中的女子不禁打了个颤。  
  
  
同时，她的腿不小心碰到了男人腹间某处炽热饱胀的所在。  
  
  
金光瑶探着舌尖，意犹未尽地勾了勾她的舌叶。尔后撤了出来，未能及时吞咽的口津顺着她绯红的唇角涓涓而下，甚至沾湿了她下襦松动抬高的裙头，留下透明水渍。  
  
  
宛如清露点醒了眠龙。  
  
  
金光瑶隔着龙纹刺绣亲了亲，低声道:“阿煜今晨向我讨要一把冷匕，我说了，那是你的东西。”  
  
  
温晓满脸通红，小声试探道:“那你给我好不好……”  
  
  
湿热的气息吹来耳畔，金光瑶笑着跟她说了条件。  
  
  
光是听了一下那场面的简略描述，温晓都觉得快喘不过气来了，“我…近来身子好像沉了些…怕是挂…挂不住的……”  
  
  
金光瑶闻言，手指在她微张的、泛着水光的唇瓣上揉搓了一会儿，情绪未明地建议着。  
  
  
“倒是能尝一尝的，或可再深些。”  
  
  
藏宝室四面墙壁上不是书格便是多宝阁，金光瑶抱着人进来后，将她放在一张黑黝黝的长方铁桌上，冰冷的触感乍然侵透肌理，让温晓心头一惊，意识清醒了大半。  
  
  
金光瑶从多宝格上取来一只盒子，拿出里面的匕首递给她看。  
  
  
“庭臻，你乖一点，待会儿做完了便给你。”  
  
  
说完随手就把盒子扔往一边，掀开袍摆单膝下跪，温晓害怕似的往后挪动，却被他伸手握着腰，裙摆被翻上来，银色游龙被堆叠在她小腹上。  
  
  
金光瑶用手指轻柔地扒拉开仍旧闭阖的花穴，生育似乎并没有影响到花径的敏感度，只刚伸进去一根手指，便被潮湿的软滑内壁吸住，温晓暖热的双腿更是不由夹紧了他的头。  
  
  
内壁也像是着了火，花核更是被舌头故意刮擦过，颤颤巍巍地充血涨红。  
  
  
上方的温晓意识恍惚地呢喃了一声:“孟瑶哥哥——”  
  
  
皓齿间那尾粉腻的红鱼飘忽而现，声音迷离下依然字正腔圆，那个熟悉的名字仿佛是她情欲的源头。  
  
  
他站起身重新搂着温晓，女子暖热的身子主动贴了上来，仰着头与他亲吻。小巧湿软的舌尖游弋在他唇上，像是要把唇纹全都舔舐殆尽，忽而找到缝隙钻进去，立刻机敏地含住了金光瑶刻意迎上来的舌头。  
  
  
吸咂吮磨，恣情肆意。  
  
  
金光瑶嘴上勾着她来回厮磨，顺手将她腰肢扣住，提起人坐在自己身上，解开下衣，坚耸硬烫的茎身当即穿过层层轻纱，直直陷进她细腻的腿根处，摆着腰在腿缝里蹭了几下，柱身特意嵌过细小的入口，就着水淋淋的缝儿圈了一圈。  
  
  
温晓哆嗦了一下，金光瑶低头凑到她胸前，咬住那心口松松垮垮的系带，三两下便扯将开来。  
  
  
随后吸咬上一颗红豆，连带着伸出舌头舔过下面的花晕，淋上淡淡的水迹。舌尖拨弄乳首，牙齿轻轻地叼着晕心，上下齐力。  
  
  
温晓呻吟出声，双腿难耐地盘上男人腰际，穴口压低，磨蹭着金光瑶挺立的玉茎，借马眼汨汨流出的清液缓解花径的火热。  
  
  
金光瑶抬头看她，语气平稳:“想要了?”一派耐心十足的模样，似是准备于房事上“徐徐图之”。  
  
  
温晓没回答，反倒是挺着胸，将方才未被照顾到的一边送上前去，可怜兮兮地低声求道:“孟瑶哥哥，你……”  
  
  
“嗯?什么?”  
  
  
温晓神智迷离，脸早已红润开来:“你…你亲亲它……”  
  
  
刚说完这话，仿佛有蘸水的颜料晕开在那两团凝白上，霎时轻红一片，水光映衬下，肿立着的红珠竟是鲜润欲滴，撩人心火。  
  
  
这是她自己送上门来的。  
  
  
  
金光瑶垂下头唇舌并进，舌尖灵活地打圈拨弄，热烈的舔吻使快感迅速沿着舌叶经脉蔓延至上半身每一寸血肉，下体未被满足的空虚与急切则燃起一阵蚀骨的瘙痒，温晓胡乱蹭送的臀瓣擦过他硬挺多时的部位，仿佛是早在想念对方的温度与尺寸。  
  
  
  
汗珠从肌理间沁出，舔在口中微微咸涩，却自有一缕他渴望的气息，蛊惑着他再度托起温晓的臀瓣抬着，随后贴着角度猛然挺进——  
  
  
柱身和花径皆被黏液打湿，两厢融入的质感十分美妙。  
  
  
摩擦伊始幅度较小，后面才缓缓增大，直到那泛起绯浪的身体被顶得宛若轻舟起起伏伏，突破扇阖缩放的密口，玉茎长驱直入，温晓勾过他脖子，蹭上去舔了舔金光瑶耳廓:“再…深些吧，里面…好痒的……”  
  
  
酥软的身体蓦地被整个儿抱起悬空，温晓吓得闭着眼搂住金光瑶的脖子，双腿缠得更紧了。金光瑶就着这姿势，腰胯挺动之力不减，一边走一边做，直到将人顶在入口的铜镜上，花穴内径早被更加粗砺地碾开，水花飞溅出来，滴了一路的污迹，最后溅在镜面上。  
  
  
他一把扯开对方碍事的下襦，整片裙子被揉得皱巴巴地躺在地上，金光瑶揉捏着怀中人雪白的臀瓣，随后用力将人挤靠在镜面上，双手绕到腰间，握着温晓汗涔涔的腿弯，抬高压往女子头侧。  
  
  
温晓背抵着冰凉的镜面，身体几乎被压折成了两半，凌空之势让她有点惊惶，双臂搂不住金光瑶，她只能拽着那人肩头，对方却故意抬高二人相连的部位，冲她笑着道:“又紧又暖的，令人舒服得很。”  
  
  
视线落在那紫红色巨物上，抽撤间不时带出清亮的涟涟蜜汁，温晓只觉甚是骇人。  
  
  
然而金光瑶发现自己被她的蜜穴绞缠得更加紧窒，他熟悉这具身体，清楚顶撞到哪里才能取悦对方。捣入的力道蛮横起来，几乎如同一把锐利的长锥，刺开甬道，凶狠地集火在某一点。  
  
  
是时阳物酸痒难耐，似乎光塞进去还不能止覆，只有不住冲撞，撞一次方能稍稍缓解，抽出的时候又痒起来，只想要抽插得再多些，再深些，再快些……  
  
  
暴风骤雨般的情事促使温晓张开嘴只剩下喑哑的呻吟，在金光瑶疯狂的抽送中，那物事上的纹理滚烫地烙进她内壁，逼得她眼角冒出泪珠，一滴滴往下掉，双手无力垂在两侧，呜咽着摇头。  
  
  
  
“呜呜…要…要到了……”  
  
  
金光瑶厉声道:“你刚才叫我什么！”  
  
  
温晓咬着嘴唇，泪眼朦胧地看着他不肯开口。  
  
  
金光瑶把她往下按了按。  
  
  
温晓哭着喊了一声:“孟瑶哥哥。”  
  
  
下身已被捣出白沫，弄脏了外间的毛发，卵袋将雪臀撞得红彤彤的，金光瑶脸色阴翳。  
  
  
“错了！”  
  
  
泪光里金星雪浪晃出了一丛的花影，抽噎了几下，温晓才讨饶道:“夫…夫君…金…金光瑶…啊——”  
  
  
高潮时蜜道骤然紧缩 ，金光瑶不待对方恢复，玉茎强硬地破开缩窒的肉壁，挺腰复又插送了几十下，才酣畅地在里面出了精。  
事后温晓没了力气，躺在人怀里却挣扎着趴在他肩头咬了一口，忿忿嗔道:“我腰快断了。”  
  
  
金光瑶平静地提醒道:“你再咬，我又该想了。”  
  
  
他压在温晓身上，略微摆动着腰，仗着枕边人推不开他，在女子小腹那里蹭来蹭去，刚蹭了没两下，那柱身又悄悄变大了。  
  
  
温晓羞恼地用指尖掐了他一下，“那处都肿了，明天我起不来身，饿死金蘩那臭小子得了！”  
  
  
温热的吐息来到胸前，濡湿的口舌包裹住那处，金光瑶嗤笑一声:“明瑟殿自有乳母。”  
  
  
温晓撇了撇嘴。  
  
  
以色侍人而已，为妾之道。


End file.
